New Year's Eve
by imabossassbitch
Summary: A story about haru and tokaku's celebration of new year's


**okay, this one is a tokaharu story, it takes place almost half a year after the episode 12, i tried to make it the most canon as possible, i hope you enjoy it, i actually liked this one a lot c:**

**i do not own akuma no riddle **

* * *

Half a year had been passed after the kurogumi's graduation, it was already New Year's Eve, and there was a festival in the city, which Haru heard about.

. - Hey, hey, Tokaku-san~.

.-what is it?

.-I… I heard there was a new year's festival tonight… and I was wondering if… we can go there… please.

Haru was careful to ask that to Tokaku, she was afraid that her protector said no like other times, they barely go out to have some fun. Tokaku was very strict about that, she hates those kind of events, she doesn't like crowds or all the noise that always were in those places, but most of all, she was afraid that something bad happen to Haru.

When Tokaku was just about to say no, she looked to Haru's face, she was practically begin with her eyes and her usual smile was upside down, seeing her like that made Tokaku change her mind.

.-all right, we'll go there, but, we just going to visit the places I said they're okay, I would not wear anything like a dress or a yukata, and we would not get into crowds and most important…

Tokaku take a break, look into Haru's eyes with a serious face and continued the sentence.

. - … you will not get apart from me at any moment.

After hearing that, Haru's face light up with joy, she jumped into Tokaku's arms, embraced her neck with her own arms and her eyes teared up.

.-yes, Tokaku-san, I promise, Haru will never leave your side.

Tokaku was a little surprised at first, but after a moment she hugged Haru back. They stayed like that for a while, without listened to what people who passed by said.

When the time for the sunset came, the festival was full of people. Kids, teenagers, young couples, elders, the place was crowded. The girls arrived a few moments before it was completely dark, Haru was wearing a new pink yukata with yellow flowers and accessories, while Tokaku honored her said and wear her favorite boots, jeans and her blue jacket with dragons.

They started to walking by the stands, looking by curious of what they sold. They stop on a place of candy apples because of a request of Haru; they buy two for each other and keep walking while eating. A while after that, Tokaku felt how suddenly Haru stopped and start staring to a big blue rabbit plush.

. - … You want it?

Haru starts blushing and look at the ground.

. - No… not really, it's okay if we go…

Tokaku ignored her and walk to the stand and talk with the man who was in charge of it.

. - How can I get the rabbit?

.- Oh, it's simple, you take this balls and if you take all the pyramids of milk down, you can get any prize you want.

. - All right then, give me the balls.

.-Tokaku-san!

She grabbed Tokaku's arm and whispered.

. - Tokaku-san, this game is always arranged, are you sure?

Tokaku pushed Haru aside.

. - Don't worry about it, do you remember what I am?

Haru just stand back while Tokaku grab the balls that were left for her, while she was preparing to shoot, she saw the man grin, like he known that she couldn't win, of course, the man didn't know who was messing with.

Suddenly, high speeded ball crashed the first milk bottle pyramid, followed by the others, after all the pyramids were crashed, the man looked astonished at Tokaku, he couldn't believe that a little girl not only throw all the pyramids, she broke them.

. - Wh… wha… how…?

.-stop mumbling nonsense and give me the plush.

Scared by the tone of Tokaku's voice, he quickly obeyed and give her the rabbit and asked them to leave. After that, Tokaku gave the rabbit plush to Haru, she could barely hold it, but she looked so happy. To celebrate that, they went to a curry stand and had some dinner; Haru placed the plush in a chair next to her. After a while eating, Tokaku asked something that it was on her mind a moment back.

. -… Why a blue rabbit?

. - Hmm?

. - There was a lot of other plush animals in difrent colors… why the blue rabbit?

Haru got a little blushed, looked down and answered.

. - Because… it reminds me of Tokaku-san.

When Tokaku heard that, she started to get a little blushed too.

. - And… what about Tokaku-san?

. - What do you mean?

. - Why did you get the rabbit, even after Haru said that it wasn't necessary?

Tokaku stayed in silence for a bit, like if she was searching for the words to explain, she suddenly chuckle and said.

. - A knight always grants the wishes of his princess.

Like a Deja vu of what happen before, Haru got all blushed and speechless by the words of Tokaku. After dinner, they take another walk to see the other stands that there where left, when they finally get to the end of the festival, a bunch of people where gathering around, Tokaku was really confuse, then Haru said.

. - Tokaku-san, the firework show, it's about to be New Year!

They both started to look around a place to see the fireworks that wasn't too crowded, after a while, Tokaku found a place near a temple that it was a little far of any crowd and it could be seen the whole sky.

After a few minutes of wait, people started shouting the New Year's countdown.

. - Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!

Haru grab Tokaku's arm and start looking at the sky.

. - Five! Four! Three! Two! One!

The whole sky that it was pitched black, got luminous by fireworks of different colors.

Haru was hypnotized by the light show when suddenly, she felt like something moved down and grab her hand. She looked up and saw a smiling Tokaku that she could see thanks to the fireworks.

. - Happy birthday, Haru.

Haru's eyes became wide open and started to get wet.

. - Did you think I would forget it?

Haru shook her head and cleaned up her tears, then she look up and smiled her back.

. - Happy New Year, Tokaku.

They looked each other for a moment, and then they got closer little by little, until they kiss.

After the festival was over, they walked to the place that they were staying at.

. - So, what do you want to do tomorrow?

.-anything is fine, as long as Tokaku is with me.

They keep walking and hugged each other in a way that not even the mightiest force could separate them.

* * *

**End**

**this is what i like to think when i imagine their life after episode 12, they like a bittersweet couple :3**

**okay, leave a favorite if you liked it, leave a follow on the author if you want to continue reading my stories in the future and review if you want to leave an opinion or suggestion, i will gladly answer it.**

**okay, read you later (°w°)/**


End file.
